1. Field of the Invention
Although the present invention may be used in many different ways, it is particularly related to carriers for transporting loads and will be particularly described in that connection.
2. The Prior Art
In the past, a number of various types of collapsible carriers have been provided to move loads such as luggage, office supplies, or packages accumulated while shopping. In many cases, the carriers did not provide the sturdiness and stability required for heavy loads or uneven terrain. The prior art carriers often used narrow wheels which had a tendency to permit the carrier to tip over if the load was not properly balanced or if the carrier was not being moved along a relatively flat surface.